


And then she said

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Nervousness, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: McKay/Weir drabble for valentines day.





	And then she said

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: None
> 
> Betaread by Fanwoman. Originally posted in 2006, moving it over to Ao3 and this seemed a good time to repost even if it is such a short Valentine's ficlet.

His heart thumps, and he feels sweat on his hands, making his grip clammy. In response, he clutches the datapad protectively to his chest, though whether it's against potential clumsiness or from him being so vulnerable is uncertain. He tears his gaze away from her, not that it makes waiting for her response any easier. Silence is met by his subconscious tapping upon the frame, until he senses something, looking up sharply with all attention firmly on her lips.

There's a beat, and then the moment is broken as she simply smiles, knowing full well what he wants. She's teasing him, all too cruelly. He knows this, too, but doesn't care once he's heard the words. It's flung out casually, just a 'Sure, why not,' and he can't even see her face. Yet he knows this is all part of her plan; Elizabeth Weir doesn't do playful often. Everything is carefully measured and considered, if she's playing with him - with what's between them - it's because she wants to.


End file.
